This invention relates to an adjustable shelving system, and more particularly, to an adjustable shelving system comprising a frame equipped with shelves that can be secured to the frame in substantially any position. The frame has particular use as a shower caddy. However, it should be understood that the frame and attached shelves can be utilized for a variety of other uses. For example, it can be used to support kitchen items, such as spice containers, utensils and dish towels.
It is desirable to have an assortment of bathing items readily accessible when taking a shower. Numerous article supporting devices, commonly called shower caddies, have been developed to support such items so that a person taking a shower can grasp the items without having to bend down or otherwise exert him or herself.
A problem with known article support devices lies in the way the shelves are attached to the frame of the shower caddy. Some shelves, for example, are not firmly attached to the frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,736, a shelf is attached to a standard by means of a bracket which secures the top part of the shelf to the frame. However, the shelf can be detached from the frame by applying a small amount of upward force on the bottom of the frame resulting in the supported items falling to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,471 shows a shelf connected to a frame by having an upper end portion looped around the frame. The bottom portion of the shelf is free to move. Such movement would cause the articles being supported to fall over. See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,712 and 2,678,184.
Other shelves are not readily detachable from the frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,996 shows a shelf fixture for attachment to a shower head that includes a number of shelves that are welded to the frame. Therefore, the shelves are not detachable and can not be placed on different locations on the frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,840 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,471 are similarly limited.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,183 shows a shower caddy that has shelves that can be removed from the frame, however the arrangement of the shelves can not be changed. Therefore, larger items, such as shampoo bottles, placed on the lower shelf will not be able stand upright if the distance between the upper shelf and lower shelf is less than the height of the item.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shower caddy that has shelves that can be readily removed from a frame and can be securely reattached in substantially any order. In addition, there is a need for a shower caddy that can support both large and small bathing items.